Prince of Time
by CenturionWithASonicScrewdriver
Summary: Perseus Jackson joined Kronos. His reasons are unknown. Now Nico di Angelo is the child of the prophecy, Kronos has mysteriously 'disappeared', and Percy is the leader of his army. What has happened to the son of Poseidon, and why is he calling himself the Prince of Time?
1. Prologue: Stolen and Killed

**Prince of Time**

**Prologue**

**Stolen and Killed**

**AN: Hey guys. I know I already have SitP, SA, and IW Redo going, but I felt like posting this. It may be deleted, I'm not sure yet, or put up for adoption, we'll see what feedback I get.**

**I present "Prince of Time".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters, only the plot.**

**Percy**

I stared at Kronos' sleeping form. I was in the back of the barracks, supposedly on guard duty.

In reality, I was starting my plan. The plan that had been formulating ever since I joined Kronos, nearly a year ago, just after he took control of Luke.

That was all I was waiting for. My own safety to be guaranteed. After that, I came right to him. He was suspicious at first, naturally. I swore I wouldn't harm him unless told to.

Loophole created and set. He had asked me to fight him two days ago. This was just the end of that fight.

I smirked and uncapped my sword, which had been reforged to perfection. It could kill mortals and immortals; it had a blade of steel and Celestial Bronze. I smirked and flipped it over, preparing to drive it into my "master's" Achilles Heel.

I struck. His eyes snapped open, blazing gold.

"JA—" He didn't get to finish. His eyes had turned blue.

Blue like Luke's. He looked at me desperately.

"Percy... Wh—What did you do?"

I smirked even wider. "I won, Castellan. No Titan to help you now."

His expression turned to horror. "What did he do to you, Percy? You've changed..."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course I have. Near death does that to you."

Luke's eyes widened. "Percy... I'm sorry..."

I snarled at him. "I don't want pity. I want power, yours." I placed my hand on his chest and chanted in Greek.

A spell. A spell that will steal power from a deity. It could kill me, but who cared? If I died, I would take EZ-Death, no questions asked. If I lived, then the world would be my oyster.

And I would suck every pearl that I could.

I finished chanting, raw power coursing through me. Luke's eyes dimmed, but I didn't feel a flicker of emotion. I had killed more in the past six months than in my whole life.

I felt powerful. Invincible, even.

I was the Prince of Time. What a perfect title.

I laughed maniacally as blackness consumed me.

**AN: So, in this story, Percy joined Kronos. His reasons for doing so will be revealed eventually, so if you're confused, just be patient.**

**And I want you to vote for me on something. Tell me in your review Plan A or Plan B.**

**Plan A: Percy has a series of flashbacks while unconscious, revealing his reasons for joining Kronos faster, but less moving forward in the story.**

**Plan B: Percy wakes up at the beginning of next chapter, begins to learn his new powers, and begins to plot. He has small flashbacks occasionally, slowly revealing his motives while moving right ahead.**

**Let me know!**

**-Type On!**


	2. Chapter 1: Recovery

**Prince of Time**

**Chapter 1**

**Recovery**

**AN: Oh my gods, you guys are spoiling me! Five reviews on one chapter, and in one day, no less?! I give you all virtual cookies.**

**So, the plan that won is kind of obvious. Anyways, here is the chapter!**

**Percy**

I woke up in the street. No idea how I got there, but I did. A car hurtled toward me, and my instincts kicked in. I rolled away, the wind from the vehicle sending my hair into a frenzy. I stood up carefully, limping to the sidewalk. I reached for my pack, which was magic and always appeared, and pulled out some ambrosia. I scarfed down two bars without feeling a thing, then took a swig of nectar. I felt as good as new, minus a shower. I shook my head like a dog, rocks and dirt flying out everywhere.

"Yuck," I muttered.

I assumed that taking Kronos' power had given me a higher tolerance to godly food, which was good. I looked up at the sun, calculating my position, which was one of the many skills I was forced to learn after joining Kronos, and set off back to camp.

No monsters attacked, though I ran across quite a few. They were hunting enemy demigods, and one of them seemed to particularly hate Hunters.

I smiled sadistically. If they didn't know about Kronos' death yet, they were still fighting. That meant I would have time to plan.

And I would make a plan worthy of Koios, the Titan of wisdom, himself.

"What happened?" I said, acting professionally.

Ethan punched my shoulder, hard. Well, it was meant to be hard.

"Nobody made you the boss, Jackson." He growled at me.

"That so, Nakamura? Explain this, then." I handed him an envelope. He took the letter out and read it, paling the farther down he got.

He stood. The crowd of demigods immediately began shouting. It was obvious they had found Kronos dead.

"Who's going to lead us against the Olympians now!?"

"We don't even stand a chance against them, Kronos is dead! We should retreat!"

I shouted over everyone, my throat feeling like I had gargled tacks and nails.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone immediately quieted down. Still got it, I thought.

"Kronos decided that, in the event we lost—which should only have happened from sabotage such as this—I would become the first in command. Anyone who has an issue with it can take it up with my honor guard."

I shot Ethan a steely glance, and he nodded respectfully.

There were shouts of protest.

"You were with the Olympians once, Jackson! Why should we trust you!?"

Undeterred, I responded calmly, "I swear on the River Styx that I will not join the side of the Olympians."

Most of the protests died down after that. There were only a few left.

"I'd never trust you anyways, Jackson! I'm outta here!"

I stared the kid down. He started to panic, and then I decided to test out my new powers.

I called on them the same way I would with my water powers when I wanted max effect; I brought up as much emotion as I could, reaching inside myself for the power. I sped up time around me slightly, darting right to the kid and slitting his neck with a knife, then darting back to my previous spot. The simple action exhausted me, though I couldn't let it show.

"Anything else?" I asked coldly, my eyes sweeping the crowd.

There was a series of shaking heads, and Ethan looked at me expectantly.

"Yes, Nakamura?"

"Well, Jacks—sorry, lord—you will need to appoint a general. Since the Minotaur is dead, and Lord Kronos is gone as well, there is a vacancy." Ethan looked hopeful. Like I would ever appoint him as general.

I nodded thoughtfully. "Indeed there is, Nakamura." I glanced around, then back at Ethan.

"Alabaster Torrington, come forward!"

He stepped forward confidently. I watched his every move carefully, looking for signs of weakness like Kronos had taught me.

He was good. I smirked slightly.

"I have decided on you as my general. Do you accept?"

He nodded, pride shining in his eyes. "Yes, lord."

There were mixed reactions. The Hecate children were cheering raucously, while some were silent. Others were booing him. I pondered this for a moment, then took out Riptide, unsheathing it and slamming the flat of the blade against the wall. Everyone went silent.

"Are there any objections?"

A loudmouth kid—probably of Ares, judging by how ugly he was—raised his hand defiantly.

"Why would you appoint him?! He's a brat who doesn't even fight pro—" He stopped, and I glanced at Alabaster. He was calmly writing something on his hand with a green Sharpie; his main weapon. The kid started coughing up blood, then fell to his knees.

"P-Please... I'm sorry..."

The son of Hecate did nothing for a moment. Then he wrote a few more words on his arm, which glowed, then vanished. I turned back to what was left of the kid. There was a scorch mark, and no other evidence of someone ever standing there.

"Any other objections?"

Everyone quickly shook their heads and I waved my hand. "Dismissed. Nakamura, assemble the Hyperboreans. We're going to attack at nightfall. And Alabaster?"

"Yes, lord?"

"Assemble a task force. No less than ten, no more than thirty, and make sure they're all demigods. The best you can get. We're going to attack the enemy and take advantage of their sympathy."

Alabaster nodded and sprinted off. I walked off, glancing at the many monsters who were hissing and jeering. I was still exhausted from the time stunt with the first person to object to my leadership. I didn't feel like retorting. I sat on Kronos' throne, contemplating what to do. I sighed and laid back, closing my eyes. After about an hour, I stood and noticed the sun was subsided rapidly.

Ethan walked up to me, his good eye flashing defiantly. "The Hyperboreans are ready, lord."

I nodded. "Good. Was Lord Kronos' scythe with him when he died, by any chance?"

Ethan nodded back. "Do you wish to have it, lord?"

"Yes. Immediately, if you don't mind." Ethan sprinted to the site of his death, walking out with the weapon on his hands reverently. He handed it to me and I grasped it, feeling a jolt fly through me. Ethan gasped and stumbled back. "Lord, yo-your eyes..."

I growled at him. "What about my eyes, Nakamura?"

"They-They're gold... Entirely gold..."

I smirked. "That's good. Very good. Now then, let's go kill some rebels, shall we?" I blinked slowly, and the energy left me.

"Are my eyes green again, Nakamura?"

He nodded, still looking slightly fearful.

"Thank you. Get two other demigods to lead the attack. We're going to capture, not kill. Remember that, and make sure they know it."

"What about the—" "I will handle the Hyperboreans. Go."

I saw another small demigod run up to me, shaking slightly as he watched Ethan leave.

"Lord, you have an Iris-message."

"Very well." An image appeared of some of Kronos' allies, Krios, Hyperion, and Oceanus. The latter was obviously somewhere beneath the ocean.

"What is the meaning of this, Jackson?" Hyperion rumbled.

"Well, you see, Hyperion, Lord Kronos is dead. And I have taken his place as of right now.

The Titan of Light erupted into flames.

"A mere demigod should not take the place of the eldest Titan!"

I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "A mere demigod who defeated Iapetus, helped put Atlas back under his burden, and has already formulated a plan to defeat the demigods in a single night? Not to mention killing the Minotaur thrice, defeating that stupid giant in the Labyrinth, and destroying said maze?"

The Iris Message flickered as Krios and Hyperion burst into their true forms. I closed my eyes and waited for the hum of energy to die down.

Oceanus finally spoke up. "I joined Kronos' side because I believed he would win. Now, I withdraw my forces from this war and become neutral."

I opened an eye, then both.

"So are you just going to withdraw your forces from Poseidon, then tell him it was a misunderstanding? Sounds like a great plan," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Watch your words, demigod. They will get you in trouble one day."

I rolled my eyes and Oceanus vanished from the IM.

Hyperion was yelling at me until Krios punched his shoulder, hard. "The Romans are coming, Hyperion. I need to leave now."

I nodded. "Krios, who do you accept as leader?"

"For the time being, Jackson, I accept you. After all, you were the one who caused Mt. Saint Helens. Try that again, maybe, and we could still win this."

I laughed. "Then you better give me two weeks to heal." Krios looked at me coldly.

"It's not funny, Jackson. War is a serious matter."

I knew that, of course. I just rolled my eyes. "Don't you have Romans to fight?"

He nodded, "Good luck with your mission, Jackson."

"Why, thank you."

Hyperion grumbled something and vanished in a burst of flames, appearing next to me. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted.

"So, are you ready for the planned attack tomorrow? I'm taking out a squad of Hyperboreans and a few demigods out tonight, so you're in charge, but trying to revolt against me would not be wise, Hyperion."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever you say, Jackson. I'll be here."

I nodded and sprinted to the frozen clearing where the frosty giants were.

"Come on. We're heading out."

They grunted and followed me. Ethan and two other demigods—his siblings, probably—came out of the shadows and joined us.

We stayed close to the edge of the road, with the giants at the front. That way, if we were overwhelmed, we could easily use them as cover while getting away.

I heard people shouting in the the distance. Suddenly a floating dagger was leveled at my neck. I froze.

"An ambush," I hissed.

That damn daughter of Athena, the one who had tricked and twisted me this whole time, Annabeth Chase herself, pulled her invisibility cap off.

"Hello, Chase. We meet again."

**AN: Who wants to tackle me? I would. Sorry for the super late update! I was busy...**

**But type on!**

**-CenturionWithASonicScrewdriver**


End file.
